Rifleman Bank Station computers
are a group of computers in The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found on the Rifleman Bank Station, a Belltower military base and detention center, located in the Pacific Ocean. The emails on these computers provide insight into: * Transportation of kidnapped people from around the Pacific Ocean to the Rifleman Bank Station detention camp under the guise of captured terrorists and unprivileged belligerents. In reality, they are used as test subjects for the Hyron Project. * The detention camp functioning and the treatment of female detainees. * Belltower activities and the use of Hyron Project in the Australian conflict. * Rifleman Bank Station's everyday routine. This page lists computers of characters that do not directly appear in the game. Other computers on the Rifleman Bank Station include: Loading Bay 2 Jackson Andrews' computer This computer is in the office on the "balcony". It is unlocked. 'RE: 'Cargo' Transfer' From: Nigel Ashton To: Jackson Andrews I've already sent a request to PA. Nothing definite yet, least until the storm calms down. Looks like 3 big ones waiting for the OK. Plus the Interlude is docked at LB-3. Good luck finding out anything about that baby. And it looks like at least one of them's been through TKY... So, maybe you can convince Burke to let you do a little shopping here. I know how you like those little asian girls. That way you don't have to go all the way to the Plaza to score. Cut out the middle man. - N. Jackson Andrews (j.andrews@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >Hey Nige, >Any word yet on when they're going to open the >loading bays? Shift's almost over. I don't want to >be on when they decide to unload. > >I got word from Det. Central. They've got a bunch >of pods heading out... 'Rejects' for OR, Hengsha >and THA. > >Probably end up banging one of these next time I go >to Soi Nana. lol > >Jack 'FW:Docking Request' From: RBS-BT_PORTAUTHORITY To: Jackson Andrews Loading Bay 2 standby. Docking permission authorized. Ship: Hei Zhen Zhu Cargo OFF: Stasis pods (147) to be transferred via Conveyor B Other materials to be manually unloaded Cargo ON: Stasis pods (#TBD) to be transferred via Conveyor C Other TBD Detailed procedures forthcoming. Please send confirmation of receipt of this mail. RBS Port Authority RBS-BT_PORTAUTHORITY wrote: >Affirmative. Docking request accepted. We >got a slot open. > >Following Cdr Burke and Lt Cdr Keitner's >security inspection, you are granted permission >to approach and intitiate pre-docking procedures >outside Loading Bay 2. > > >e.hawkins@hzz.belltower.net wrote: > >>Solid copy on last transmission. >> >>Confirmed arrival of Cdr Burke, Lt Cdr Keitner and >>relief security entourage. >> >>Requesting permission to initiate pre-docking >>procedures. >> >>Ewan Hawkins, SN >>Belltower Associates 'IMPORTANT: Security Measures' From: RBS-BT_OPSEC To: RBS-BT_ALL *** IMPORTANT: READ THIS *** Security-related incidents have become an increasingly common occurrence. Do I need to remind you all that this is a highly covert military base? ALL PERSONNEL must report for their bi-monthly biometric Security Clearance scans as scheduled. These scans are required to make sure our records stay up to date and that you will be allowed to pass through all security checkpoints for which you are cleared. This applies to everyone at Rifleman Bank Station, be it regular forces, special operations, visiting dignitaries and researchers, or non-military contractors. Any one of you who has not been scanned recently MUST report to the Main Security Office immediately. ANY breach of protocol occurring at security checkpoints will be fully investigated. Security concerns us all. Gabriel Hammond Operations Security Belltower Associates If you are reading this and you shouldn't be... Then this does not apply to you. 'Religious Services' From: RBS-BT_CHAPLAINCY To: RBS-BT_ALL To all, This short message is to remind you all that Rifleman Bank Station holds regular non-denominational services for those wanting to partake. The Services Schedule is posted outside the chapel. There is also the possibility of arranging specific services for individuals or small groups of the following religious groups and denominations: Rastafarian Christian - Roman Catholic - Anglican - Protestant - Mennonite - Unitarian - Lutheran Judaic - Reform - Orthodox - Jewish Science Hindu - Smartist - Shaktist Islam - Sunni - Shia Shinto Vodoun - Haitian - Louisianan Scifi-entology - Dietetic - Door-mentalist Neopagan - Lower South-Side Druidic Ancient Egyptian Please respond directly if you wish to attent but do not see yourself on the list. I will do what I can. Thank you, Philip D. Rose, Second Lieutenant Chaplain Rifleman Bank Station On a side note, anyone interested in pick-up basketball, some light sparring, or an impromptu jam session (I play a mean sax), should PM me. Loading Bay 1 Nigel Ashton's computer This computer is in the office on the "balcony". It is unlocked. 'RE: Ship List' From: RBS-BT_PORTAUTHORITY To: Nigel Ashton Nigel, Find attached complied list of BT vessels currently included on Rifleman Bank Station docking schedule. Docking berths will be re-assigned only upon reception of confirmed weather window. RBS Port Authority Query Result ------------------------------------------- Name: BTMS St. John-Ffolkes Flag: United Kingdom POC: New York (US-840) => PAN04 => Cardiff (UK-826) => Barcelona (SP-724) => Istanbul (TR-792) => Port Said (E-818) => Singapore (SG-702) > RBS Status: Awaiting clearance RBS (weather) Itinerary: TBD -------------------------------------------- Name: SOL Interlude Flag: Panama POC: Vancouver (CA-124) => San-Francisco (Us-840) => Lima (PE-604) => PAN-03 => Sydney (AU-036) => Jakarta (ID-360) => RBS Status: Loading RBS - Loading Bay 3 Itinerary: Singapore (SG-702) => PAN-01 -------------------------------------------- Name: Hei Zhen Zhu Flag: Malaysia POC: PAN-05 > Tokyo (JP-392) => Hengsha (CN-156) => Hong Kong (HK-344) => RBS Status: Awaiting Clearance RBS (weather) Itinerary: TBD -------------------------------------------- Name: La Prima Flag: Liberia POC: Rio de Janeiro (BR-076) => PAN-02 => Caracas (VE-862) => Dakar (SN-686) => Lagos (NG-566) => Capetown (ZA-710) =>Mombasa (KE-404) => Mumbai (IN-356) => Jakarta (ID-360) => RBS Status: Awaiting Clearance RBS (weather) Itinerary: Brisbane (AU-036) => TBD -------------------------------------------- END Nigel Ashton (n.ashton@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >Needed ASAP. Information on ALL ships currently >awaiting dock or already docked. > >Nigel Ashton >Dock Security >Belltower Associates, RBS 'RE:RE: 'Cargo' Transfer' From: Jackson Andrews To: Nigel Ashton Oh, sure... Maybe he'd even let me straight up buy one... Or a couple. Have them around the house. Do some cooking and cleaning. ...Better than where they're headed. Jack Nigel Ashton (n.ashton@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >I've already sent a request to PA. Nothing >definite yet, least until the storm calms down. >Looks like 3 big ones waiting for the OK. Plus >the Interlude is docked at LB-3. Good luck >finding out anything about that baby. > >And it looks like at least one of them's been >through TKY... So, maybe you can convince >Burke to let you do a little shopping here. I >know how you like those little asian girls. >That way you don't have to go all the way >to the Plaza to score. Cut out the middle >man. > >- N. > > >Jackson Andrews (j.andrews@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: > >>Hey Nige, >>Any word yet on when they're going to open the >>loading bays? Shift's almost over. I don't want to >>be on when they decide to unload. >> >>I got word from Det. Central. They've got a bunch >>of pods heading out... 'Rejects' for OR, Hengsha >>and THA. >> >>Probably end up banging one of these next time I go >>to Soi Nana. lol >> >>Jack 'RBS Post Office Pick-up Notice' From: RBS-BT_POST_SERVICE To: RBS-BT_ALL ** NOTICE TO ALL RBS-BT PERSONNEL ** The shelves of Rifleman Bank Station Post Office are full! It is extremely difficult for us to process new incoming packages without customers coming to the post office to pick up their packages. Our intent is to get all incoming packages to our customers as soon as we receive them, so please help us in achieving this goal. Addressees are sent notices when packages are received. You have 1 week to claim your packages. Outstanding packages will then be shipped 'Return to Sender'. Don't miss out on your care-packages from loved ones. Isaac Papp, Capt. Postmaster Rifleman Bank Station Admin Sector John White's computer This computer is in the Special Operations room. It has a security rating of 2; the login is jwhite and the password is btlcker. 'RE: Preliminary Report' From: Pieter Burke To: John White Good. Forward the results to Namir as well. He expressed some interest in the OCM project during last visit. Have the details uploaded to the AUS Smart Disk. I will authorize temporary access to the Lab and holographic display table. Burke John White (j.white@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >Commander, > >The latest field reports from AU have arrived. >Once they've been compiled and analysed, I'll >send them on, but here are some cursory >impressions. > >Two squads were sent and deployed - total 20 >men. All accounts report significant increases >in field efficacy. No casualties reported. Two >'mechanical incidents' were reported, but >nothing related to the project. > >AR Central reports increased throughput >of approx. 152%, however the biological >interface has burned-out more quickly than >anticipated. A replacement will be needed, >ASAP. > >Soldiers reported more than adequate spatial >and relational data assimilation, as well as >increased transmission capacity. > >Sounds promising, sir. > >Sgt. John White >Special Operations Division >Belltower Associates, RBS 'RE: Loading Bay 3 Security Bunker' From: Robert Korn To: John White Oh, YES sir, sergeant! Right away, sir! /eyeroll/ Jesus. WTF is up with you? You're the last guy I expected to start pulling that 'Spec Op' shit with me. I guess you don't remember... I was there when we BOTH joined up. I'm betting I can still kick your ass, mechanical arms or no. Here's something YOU can do immediately if not sooner - GO FUCK YOURSELF! Popcorn .... Hey we're still on for poker right? John White (j.white@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >Corporal Korn, > >This is a *** PRIORITY ALPHA *** message, >straight from the Commander himself. Get this >done immediately if not sooner. If he comes >down on me about this, I'll know exactly >where to send him. > >--Required ASAP: Code Reassignment > >--Loading Bay 3, security office door > >--Send ALL RBS - Special Operations personnel > > >Sgt. White >Special Operations Division >Belltower Associates, RBS 'IMPORTANT: Security Measures' From: RBS-BT_OPSEC To: RBS-BT_ALL *** IMPORTANT: READ THIS *** Security-related incidents have become an increasingly common occurrence. Do I need to remind you all that this is a highly covert military base? ALL PERSONNEL must report for their bi-monthly biometric Security Clearance scans as scheduled. These scans are required to make sure our records stay up to date and that you will be allowed to pass through all security checkpoints for which you are cleared. This applies to everyone at Rifleman Bank Station, be it regular forces, special operations, visiting dignitaries and researchers, or non-military contractors. Any one of you who has not been scanned recently MUST report to the Main Security Office immediately. ANY breach of protocol occurring at security checkpoints will be fully investigated. Security concerns us all. Gabriel Hammond Operations Security Belltower Associates If you are reading this and you shouldn't be... Then this does not apply to you. Davis Coverley's computer This computer is in the Army Operations room. It has a security rating of 2; ,the login is dcoverley and the password is pianosa. 'Operation Southern Cross' From: anthony.teasdale@BTMI.belltower.net To: Davis Coverley Major, 'C' Company arrived on schedule and will be deployed temporarily around Brisbane, later to join with platoons from 'A' Company, near Cairns under commands of Major Lanoy. Brisbane itself has been fortified and has taken little direct damage. Encroachment on interior NT FSA camps is progressing. For the most part, the resistance we have encountered is light. Combatants are untrained, undisciplined, and over-matched by our regular forces. It is impossible to determine to where they are retreating. I am concerned about the increasing amount of Chinese troops and equipment we are seeing. Especially augmented combatants. Chinese interests in Australian oil notwithstanding, this could damage our relations regarding certain existing security contracts... A detailed encrypted report of troop movements will be forthcoming. Capt. Teasdale 'Advice?' From: Philip Rose To: Davis Coverley Major Coverlay, It has come to my attention that there may be some dissention brewing vis-a-vis the number and nature of the unprivileged belligerents being housed in the Rifleman Bank Station Detention Camp, as well as their ultimate 'condition'. I fully realize that BT's worldwide efforts to stem the tide of terrorism, and our contractual demands as a business may often force us to be over-enthusiastic in our methods. This is to be expected from men who put their lives on the line for the good of the many. However, I have found that an increasing number of visitors to the chaplaincy have raised concerns about our 'guests', their provenance and their eventual whereabouts. Please understand, I am not questioning our purpose, and I am aware of Commander Burke's policy on this matter, as well as his admirable aims. I simply wish to comfort any of the personnel who come to me searching for solace over what they have seen, what they feel they may have been forced to do, or what they believe may be being done to certain detainees. Awaiting your guidance, Philip D. Rose, Second Lieutenant Chaplain Rifleman Bank Station 'Implementation of New Mess Schedule' From: RBS-BT_SUPPORT_SERVICE To: RBS-BT_ALL To avoid any more incidents with cross-over mess hours, it has become necessary to stagger access to the various mess halls on base. New mess schedules will be posted and sent ASAP. While inter-service and intra-service rivalries are to be expected, food fights (and other) will NOT be tolerated. The mess crew and janitorial have their hands full enough already. This being a high security base under war-time operations, Base Security has been authorized to lay charges in the future. By order of Lt. CMDR Keitner. Sebastien L. Grane, Sgt. BT Support Services Rifleman Bank Station Also... We are in the process of changing our food service contractor. Wile this may result in some minor disruptions, we expect the new contractor to be up and running smoothly within a week. So expect a change in menu soon. Tyler Kline's computer This computer is in the Communications Security room. It has a security rating of 4; the login is tkline and the password is phr3ak3r. 'B.O.R.E.D.!!' From: Robert Korn To: Tyler Kline Hey you lazy ass.. What's up? I've got one of Burke's 'special' goons hanging over me like some kind of vulture, so I'm pretending I'm busy. I wish Keitner would do something about them. I don't need any warm-fuzzy reminders of HS. I joined up for a nice paycheck, not to be bullied by some cybernerd's wet-dream. R. 'RE: A little more practice' From: Myron Goldman To: Tyler Kline Shit. Looks like a Vigenere, but where's the goddam key?! -Goldie Tyler Kline (t.kline@RBS.belltower.net) wrote: >Alright. You did good with the straight sub. > >Here's something a little tougher... > >P lvejv gaqxapvtg tvmxcilhctn jivq Hyafb. >DFL dift't ltptjw t bubhp fwiielaczw uhar. Ne >dibw si'l gyku tchrj jiga ilxu buos hil levbqnrf >e gymjsf. Vcz'x duwj chz jnbwx bh ix yee px >klgmut. Whbvqy ltsx tysmvyx vrv vj ymk >khavbla. Qgmy 'khezvyif' Oymjo.The message in the A little more practice email is encoded using the Vigenere cipher. The key is in the email itself - heressomethingalittletougher. The decoded message is: :I heard something interesting from Quinn. RBS wasn't always a naval operations base. He said he's seen plans from when this was strictly a prison. Don't know who built it or ran it though. Sounds like another one of his stories. Damn 'colorful' Irish. > >Good luck with this one. We'll make a code- >breaker out of you yet. > >Kline 'Implementation of New Mess Schedule' From: RBS-BT_SUPPORT_SERVICE To: RBS-BT_ALL To avoid any more incidents with cross-over mess hours, it has become necessary to stagger access to the various mess halls on base. New mess schedules will be posted and sent ASAP. While inter-service and intra-service rivalries are to be expected, food fights (and other) will NOT be tolerated. The mess crew and janitorial have their hands full enough already. This being a high security base under war-time operations, Base Security has been authorized to lay charges in the future. By order of Lt. CMDR Keitner. Sebastien L. Grane, Sgt. BT Support Services Rifleman Bank Station Also... We are in the process of changing our food service contractor. Wile this may result in some minor disruptions, we expect the new contractor to be up and running smoothly within a week. So expect a change in menu soon. 'IMPORTANT: Security Measures' From: RBS-BT_OPSEC To: RBS-BT_ALL *** IMPORTANT: READ THIS *** Security-related incidents have become an increasingly common occurrence. Do I need to remind you all that this is a highly covert military base? ALL PERSONNEL must report for their bi-monthly biometric Security Clearance scans as scheduled. These scans are required to make sure our records stay up to date and that you will be allowed to pass through all security checkpoints for which you are cleared. This applies to everyone at Rifleman Bank Station, be it regular forces, special operations, visiting dignitaries and researchers, or non-military contractors. Any one of you who has not been scanned recently MUST report to the Main Security Office immediately. ANY breach of protocol occurring at security checkpoints will be fully investigated. Security concerns us all. Gabriel Hammond Operations Security Belltower Associates If you are reading this and you shouldn't be... Then this does not apply to you. Robert Korn's computer This computer is in the Operations Security room. It has a security rating of 1. 'SITREP' From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: Robert Korn Cpl Korn, There has been a situation aboard the Hei Zhen Zhu. An armed stowaway has been captured. No further details at this time. However, CMDR Burke has opted to board the ship once we approach RBS. I have apprised Lt. CMDR Keitner of the circumstances and she will be boarding as well. You will designate an escort to the Commanders. The escort will stay behind on the ship under my orders, and aid in transferring the prisoner once we are docked. You will arrange with Special Operations and Detention Silo Central for temporary access to the Detention Camp for the escort team. I DO NOT want any incidents. No one is to speak to Burke unless directly addressed. No mention of detainees, or otherwise. By God, I swear if anyone steps out of line I will let Burke do what he will. Also, have Hammond send another base-wide security reminder. Burke will be on a rampage because of this breach. Surely he'll start a security assessment for all of RBS, so we'll have to be on our toes. Lt. Black 'RE: B.O.R.E.D.!!' From: Tyler Kline To: Robert Korn What's she going to do? Keitner's got no pull here. I don't know what the brass were thinking about when they posted her here, but they weren't doing her any favors. Here's how busy I am: ....................................................................... ........',.............................................................. ........77....................................,'....................... .........777.................................7...................... ............7777777+.....l?............77........................ ..............."77777...77777777777........................... ....................+.....?7777777777........................... ..........................?777777777777777l................... ........................77?7......7777777....................... .......................7777.....+?7777777..7................... .....................777777777777.........7..................... ...................7777777777777...7+...7..................... ..................77777777+.......7..7........................... .................7777+=7....77...ll77.......7l7...........7..... .................7777......??...77777........777............7.... .................777|........+777........7......?7.............+?.. .................777........77+..........l7....7777............7.. ..................'77.....7+...............777|..........7......+l... ...................777..77..............77777l.......?7.......7... ....................777..........+..777.+.7777777..........7.... ......................777.........+..7l....7..................?7.... ........................77.......7..?7.......................77...... ..........................+7...........7..7+..............77........ ............................."7.......7...l77...........77........... ................................."77................7~................ ........................................'+77777l'..................... ......................................................................... Kline BTW... What's the comm situation? I've been getting flak that we were having problems contacting the incoming ships cuz of the storm. I'm assuming that's been cleared up? Robert Korn (r.korn@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >Hey you lazy ass.. What's up? > >I've got one of Burke's 'special' goons hanging >over me like some kind of vulture, so I'm >pretending I'm busy. > >I wish Keitner would do something about them. >I don't need any warm-fuzzy reminders of HS. I >joined up for a nice paycheck, not to be bullied >by some cybernerd's wet-dream. > >R. 'RBS Post Office Pick-up Notice' From: RBS-BT_POST_SERVICE To: RBS-BT_ALL ** NOTICE TO ALL RBS-BT PERSONNEL ** The shelves of Rifleman Bank Station Post Office are full! It is extremely difficult for us to process new incoming packages without customers coming to the post office to pick up their packages. Our intent is to get all incoming packages to our customers as soon as we receive them, so please help us in achieving this goal. Addressees are sent notices when packages are received. You have 1 week to claim your packages. Outstanding packages will then be shipped 'Return to Sender'. Don't miss out on your care-packages from loved ones. Isaac Papp, Capt. Postmaster Rifleman Bank Station 'Religious Services' From: RBS-BT_CHAPLAINCY To: RBS-BT_ALL To all, This short message is to remind you all that Rifleman Bank Station holds regular non-denominational services for those wanting to partake. The Services Schedule is posted outside the chapel. There is also the possibility of arranging specific services for individuals or small groups of the following religious groups and denominations: Rastafarian Christian - Roman Catholic - Anglican - Protestant - Mennonite - Unitarian - Lutheran Judaic - Reform - Orthodox - Jewish Science Hindu - Smartist - Shaktist Islam - Sunni - Shia Shinto Vodoun - Haitian - Louisianan Scifi-entology - Dietetic - Door-mentalist Neopagan - Lower South-Side Druidic Ancient Egyptian Please respond directly if you wish to attent but do not see yourself on the list. I will do what I can. Thank you, Philip D. Rose, Second Lieutenant Chaplain Rifleman Bank Station On a side note, anyone interested in pick-up basketball, some light sparring, or an impromptu jam session (I play a mean sax), should PM me. Milo M. Binder's computer This computer is in the Logistics office. It has a security rating of 2; the login is mbinder and the password is catchthis. 'RE: Requisition 437/R2' From: w.orielly@BTMI.belltower.net To: Milo Binder Arrival confirmed, requisition 437/R2. 'Eggs' and 'cotton' greatly appreciated. Thanks, Cpl. W. O'Reilly PS: Find that S-1798 attached. Milo Binder (m.binder@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >Confirmation of BT flight 1701 leaving RBS >for Brisbane, AUS. > >NOTE: It will be making stops in Manila for >grenades, and in Egypt for uniforms and >bedsheets in order to fulfill your >requisition. > >Sorry for the delay. Problems with our >suppliers. > >LT. M. M. Binder >Acquisition and Logistics >Belltower Associates, RBS > >PS: And if you're serious about that pizza >oven, just fill out a standard S-1798,This is a reference to a quote from M*A*S*H. scratch >out where it says 'machine gun' and write >in 'pizza'. I'll speak to Q and see what we >can do. 'Black Market' From: Ignatius Frehely To: Milo Binder Lieutenant, I've completed my investigation into the situation concerning the presence of unauthorized materials at RBS, specifically comfort (Class I) and/or personal (Class VI) in nature. There is seemingly an abundance of such materials; however, they are not originating from our offices or through normal acquisition channels. That being said, I can find no evidence of a 'black market' or other type of procurement model on the base. I can only conclude that the troops are returning from active duty and/or leave with the materials in question. I have approached CMDR Keitner about the situation. She is less than worried about the men 'having their little comforts', and suggested a better use of my (our) time might be spent in doing inventory. She will expect a full report next week. Sgt. Ignatus P. Frehely Acting Quartermaster Belltower Associates, RBS 'Implementation of New Mess Schedule' From: RBS-BT_SUPPORT_SERVICE To: RBS-BT_ALL To avoid any more incidents with cross-over mess hours, it has become necessary to stagger access to the various mess halls on base. New mess schedules will be posted and sent ASAP. While inter-service and intra-service rivalries are to be expected, food fights (and other) will NOT be tolerated. The mess crew and janitorial have their hands full enough already. This being a high security base under war-time operations, Base Security has been authorized to lay charges in the future. By order of Lt. CMDR Keitner. Sebastien L. Grane, Sgt. BT Support Services Rifleman Bank Station Also... We are in the process of changing our food service contractor. Wile this may result in some minor disruptions, we expect the new contractor to be up and running smoothly within a week. So expect a change in menu soon. 'RBS Post Office Pick-up Notice' From: RBS-BT_POST_SERVICE To: RBS-BT_ALL ** NOTICE TO ALL RBS-BT PERSONNEL ** The shelves of Rifleman Bank Station Post Office are full! It is extremely difficult for us to process new incoming packages without customers coming to the post office to pick up their packages. Our intent is to get all incoming packages to our customers as soon as we receive them, so please help us in achieving this goal. Addressees are sent notices when packages are received. You have 1 week to claim your packages. Outstanding packages will then be shipped 'Return to Sender'. Don't miss out on your care-packages from loved ones. Isaac Papp, Capt. Postmaster Rifleman Bank Station Frank Mangin's computer This computer is in the Protection Service Division room. It is unlocked. 'RE: Harvester Concerns' From: bernard.bowles@HC.belltower.net To: Frank Mangin Tong is a pain, but he knows his place. If he steps out of line, he knows BT will shut him down. I don't think his harvesters had anything to do with the explosion. I know Wang is spouting some crap about having seen some harvesters in the dock area days before the accident. Doesn't mean anything. They're everywhere... like rats. Tong has too good a deal going with us. The few clashes we have with his 'boys' may as well be staged. He throws us a few, we throw him a few plus the leftovers from OR. We may be able to spin the explosion to our advantage. The fear of more terrorism will surely result in more contracts for us, not less. If you've got some boys sitting around doing nothing, you might as well send them here. I can find something for them to do. Bernie Maj. Bernard Bowles Hengsha City Security Command Belltower Associates, HC Frank Mangin (f.mangin@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >Bernie, >The harvester question has reached the highest >levels in the company. There is some concern >that repeated incidents may affect our standing >and possible inhibit further Security contracts, >specifically in the Pacific Rim. The Hanming >explosion did NOT go over well. > >Will this Tong play ball, or are we going to have >to make another example of him? I can send more >men if you need them. > >Frank 'FW: Security Contract' From: bryan.duggan@HQ.belltower.net To: Frank Mangin Frank, get on this. I've already sent word confirming that we are interested. Iron out the details and keep me in the loop. Bryan Duggan najibah.AlChun@dod.gov.bn wrote: >Dear Sirs, > >Despite what could be seen as negative press >concerning your operations in China, namely >Hengsha City, we are still very much interested >in contracting Belltower Associates. >As previously discussed, this would include the >policing of Bandar Seri Bagawan as well as much >of the countryside and our maritime interests, >chiefly oil platform. > >We would greatly appreciate a preliminary >assessment and timeline for implementation of >a Belltower Security Force at your earliest >convenience, and thus commence negotiations >in earnest. > >Najibah Al-Chun >Minister of Defense >Negar Brunei Darussalam 'Contracts' From: fburns@HQ01.belltower.net To: Frank Mangin Capt. Mangin, I will require a number of contracts to be pulled and forwarded to my office. There is some question of Belltower's contracted obligations with various organizations in the vicinity of RBS due to the increased storm activity this season. The frequency and severity of the storm season may prove costly if we are contractually obliged to provide Disaster Response and Support. We may have to find a way of 'massaging' the agreements to be more favorable. I will send a list forthwith. Also, I will require a report on the possible profits from 'salvaging' in these various contracted areas, and if this may recoup some of our losses. Francis Burns Legal and Public Relations Belltower Associates, LDN Myron Goldman's computer This computer is in the Belltower Alpha room. It has a security rating of 1. The login is mgoldman and the password is blckp8nt. 'A little more practice' From: Tyler Kline To: Myron Goldman Alright. You did good with the straight sub. Here's something a little tougher... P lvejv gaqxapvtg tvmxcilhctn jivq Hyafb. DFL dift't ltptjw t bubhp fwiielaczw uhar. Ne dibw si'l gyku tchrj jiga ilxu buos hil levbqnrf e gymjsf. Vcz'x duwj chz jnbwx bh ix yee px klgmut. Whbvqy ltsx tysmvyx vrv vj ymk khavbla. Qgmy 'khezvyif' Oymjo. Good luck with this one. We'll make a code-breaker out of you yet. Kline 'Investigation RBS-09/554' From: h.lucas@HQ.belltower.net To: Myron Goldman Regarding Request for Official Investigation - RBS-09/554 Formally denied. Lieutenant, The Provost Marshall's Office understand the chain of command and the necessity for such hierarchy, especially at an active site such as Rifleman Bank Station; however, be advised that it has been made clear in previous correspondences with Lt Commander Keitner, that we will conduct no further investigations into alleged anomalous procedures at Rifleman Bank Station. Should the Commander continue to request official sanctions through your office, you are to remind her of this fact. Following this, you will file a report to us. If the sanctions in question refer to the RBS detention camp (or any related area), your report should also be forwarded to Commander Burke as it is under his aegis. Under no circumstances will you pursue an independent investigation or attempt to gain access to the detention camp without express authorization from CMDR Burke. These orders come from the highest levels. Eyes only. Col. Harris Lucas Provost Marshal's Office Belltower Associates, LDN 'Religious Services' From: RBS-BT_CHAPLAINCY To: RBS-BT_ALL To all, This short message is to remind you all that Rifleman Bank Station holds regular non-denominational services for those wanting to partake. The Services Schedule is posted outside the chapel. There is also the possibility of arranging specific services for individuals or small groups of the following religious groups and denominations: Rastafarian Christian - Roman Catholic - Anglican - Protestant - Mennonite - Unitarian - Lutheran Judaic - Reform - Orthodox - Jewish Science Hindu - Smartist - Shaktist Islam - Sunni - Shia Shinto Vodoun - Haitian - Louisianan Scifi-entology - Dietetic - Door-mentalist Neopagan - Lower South-Side Druidic Ancient Egyptian Please respond directly if you wish to attent but do not see yourself on the list. I will do what I can. Thank you, Philip D. Rose, Second Lieutenant Chaplain Rifleman Bank Station On a side note, anyone interested in pick-up basketball, some light sparring, or an impromptu jam session (I play a mean sax), should PM me. Detention Camp Detention Silo Central computer This computer is in the security tower. It has a security rating of 3; the login is detsilob and the password is blindeye. 'FW: Detainee Treatment Protocol' From: Major Barbes To: RBS-BT_DETENTION_ALL *** ATTENTION ALL - URGENT *** Read the following carefully. This is direct from the top. You do NOT want Burke to make an example of you, believe me. I have already issued warning about the use of certain cells for 'entertainment' purposes. These love-shacks will be cleaned up and made ready before the next inspection or I will hand you over to the Commander myself. Maj. Barbes Pieter Burke (p.burke@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >Major, >It has come to my attention that certain >liberties are being taken with the unprivileged >belligerents in our care, notably the female >detainees. > >This WILL end. > >I don't need to remind you of what we are >working towards here, nor the delicacy of >the procedures involved. Failure rates are >high and ANY possible factors contributing >to that failure must be mitigated. Here is >too much at stake to risk failure simply >because purportedly disciplined soldiers >cannot be counted upon to control their >libidos. The detention block is not a joy >division. > >I charge you with making this crystal clear >to the men... Should any more incidents be >reported, rest assured I WILL make an >example of the offender. > >Burke 'RE: Prisoner Transfer' From: Sergeant Hantz To: Detention Silo Central Apparently there was an 'incident' on one of the ships. No details at this time, but it's delayed unloading. Leave it to Reg Force to screw up something like this. Remain at Delta Zero for the time being. We've got some transfer laeving for the Ranch from Silos C and A. Make sure things go smoothly when it's time... Burke is on the warpath. Sgt. Hantz Detention Silo Central (DetSiloCentral@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >Sarge, what's the hold-up? We've transferred >most of the detainees out of Silo B and the cells >have been sanitized. When's the new crop >coming in? I thought the storm was over and >the ships had docked... > >Lyon 'RE: Silo B Upkeep' From: Ken Lam To: Detention Silo Central Look pal, I don't need this from you. We're on a base in the middle of the ocean. Do you know what salt water does to steel and concrete? I've got repair orders piled up to my ass over here so you can go take a flying leap. And don't try scaring me with Burke. There's a chain of command on this base. My orders come from Lt. CMDR Keitner. Submit a fucking WORK ORDER! Lt. Ken Lam Engineering and Maintenance Detention Silo Central (DetSiloCentral@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >How are you guys doing over there in >maintenance? Not too tired? Good. > >Why don't you get off your asses, get over here, >and get some work done?! This goddamn Block >is falling apart. There are fucking CRACKS in >some odf the walls for Christ sakes, and >we've got a shipment of detainees coming in. >If I have to start doubling some of these >women and Burke finds out... I'm sending him >to you and you can explain it to him. > >And don't give me any of your 'work order' >bullshit. It's getting to the point where we're >going to have to submit a work order to go >take a shit. > >Paviot Notes Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link computers